The Blue Dragon and the Sacrifice
by Aizu Cartman
Summary: A wandering god met a sacrifice. Follow the story between two different races; from friendship to something more.


Hello everyone (^_^) I have another story again, and for now it's not about GomxKuroko, even though I want to. Hahaha, This story is AoKuro, since they held a special part in my heart. So I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll update on my other story once I have an inspiration to what will happen next. So for now, please enjoy (^_^)

Disclaimer: I don't own KNB. If I do, it will suck, but will become yaoi hahahaha.

 **CHAPTER 1**

In a faraway place surrounded by mountains and forests was a happy village. Women are chatting with each other, taking care of their husbands and their village. Men are protecting their wives, the women and of course their beloved village. The children are laughing and giving smile to the people on the village, their village, Seirin. Seirin is a small village which is rich in crops. Until one day, when the emperor of a near kingdom had taken all the women in the village that made the once joyful village melancholic. There are no more women who will take care of the crops; neither will take care of the children nor the men's needs.

Fortunately for the villagers, they had found a replacement who will tend to their needs, and take care of the crops and the children. A beautiful young man, named Kuroko Tetsuya. He was 16 year-old and an orphan since the age of 5, after both his mother died of sickness and few months his father of depression from the loss of his wife. Since he has a feminine face and body among all the men of the village, he was nominated or more likely forced to play the role of a woman; to please the men of the village, to take care of the remaining children and to tend the crops. He has to do all of them, fortunately for him, he found a friend named Kagami Taiga, who will help him with taking care of the crops by doing the labor job, such as bringing the fertilizers and the drums of water.

"Let's leave this place"

Kagami asked Kuroko, worried and anger etched on his voice as he helped Kuroko clean himself from his cum covered body. Kuroko glanced at his friend and looked away and in a monotonous but soft voice he replied.

"I can't. What will happen to the village? What will happen to the village, the women who sacrificed for our beloved village?"

Kuroko was startled as he heard Kagami punched the wooden floor of Kuroko's room.

"Bullshit with that sacrifice. They were taken away without their own will, they were forced to leave. And you don't have the right to be degraded like this. No one was supposed to"

Kagami was enraged. He shouted angrily at Kuroko but the hatred was not directed at him but to the villagers who did/do such things to his precious friend. But his voice trail softly at the last part. Kuroko stared at Kagami who was still enraged, but worry was very visible on his face. There was a pregnant silence until Kagami broke it.

"I heard from Kiyoshi-sempai. You were to be taken to the wandering god's shrine on the mountain….to be sacrificed. Please, Kuroko. Let us leave now. You could still runaway from his horrid fate"

Plea was very visible on Kagami's voice. He needed his closest friend to come with him. He doesn't want his friend to be sacrificed to some wandering god and be eaten by it, after being taken of his innocence by the villagers Kuroko still considered as " _family"_. No he couldn't.

"Kagami-kun—"

"NO! I WILL NOT CONSIDER THOSE REASONS"

Kagami shouted as he shook Kuroko's shoulder. Tears could be seen forming on the Tiger's red eyes. Kuroko looked at Kagami longingly and after Kagami had stop on his shaking, the petite boy placed his hand on Kagami's cheek and caressed it.

"Please Kagami-kun. I know you had already lost a lot… I wanted to do this for you. I know that you have loved this village as much as I do. This is where you found your beloved, where you build your family with her and where you lost her. You had a lot of happy memories here, with her, with everybody. If I were to be sacrificed, the god will give us a good weather, a good soil and a good harvest. We could trade the good harvest for money and with the right amount, we could get the women back… You have been a dear to me Kagami-kun. Let me do this for you Kagami-kun. If it's for you, I will gladly do it without a second thought, because Kagami-kun is very important to me. So please, let me do it… For you"

Tears formed on the bluenette's oceanic eye, for the other was hidden by an eye patch given to him by one of his sempais. Kagami stared at Kuroko speechless and without warning crushed the smaller boy in a hug. Kagami hated everyone; he hated the villagers for doing things to his beloved friend, he hated those who took his wife away from him and the women of their village. He hated Kuroko for being a good hearted person for caring about others first more than himself. And he hated himself for being useless, for not able to take care of Kuroko. The fact that the smaller teen was still naked and covered with cum was forgotten. They stayed in each other's arms for a while, inside a small wooden room on a small village.

The time had come for Kuroko to be taken to the shrine. Some of the men were still having second thoughts about this. For there'll be no one to take care of their needs and because Kuroko was their friend. Kuroko was standing on the gateway of the village. All the men are present to see their reliever leave. Kuroko looked at Kagami who still hadn't said a word since their room scene making Kuroko feeling anxious. He was about to leave with two men who will accompany him to the shrine when Kagami suddenly pulled him into a hug and kissed the smaller man on the lips softly. Tears had started to flow from Kuroko's eye and found himself hugging the taller and bigger man in front of him. The soft kiss turned passionately, they parted in need of air. Kagami leaned his forehead on the others and kissed him on the nose.

"Stay"

Kagami softly whispered. And once again captured the smaller man's luscious lips and hugged him tighter.

"Don't leave me. We will live together, I love you Kuroko"

Kuroko's eye widened, blush crept on his cheeks and returned his kiss after the kiss he whispered.

"I love you too, so much. Kagami-kun"

He smiled bitterly and entangled himself from Kagami and turned around

"But I can't stay. This for the you and the village"

He took steps away from his beloved and whispered in between sobs

"Goodbye…Kagami-kun"

Kagami stilled on his position. As he stared at his parting friend, beloved, he was about to follow Kuroko but was stopped by his sempai. A brown haired tall guy, he was already considered as tall but his sempai was taller than him. His usual happy face was replaced by sorrow as he shook his head "no". They just stared at the bluenette who has now disappeared in their line of vision. The other men had already left. It was now Kagami, his brunette sempai named Kiyoshi Teppei and another sempai who has black haired and was wearing spectacles named Hyuuga Junpei.

Kuroko accompanied by two men had just reached the wandering god's small shrine. After arriving, the two immediately left leaving Kuroko alone in the middle of the forest, in front of the old temple. It was very quiet, he was all alone, no wandering god, no other people at all. And it was already dawn ad he was alone in an unfamiliar place. But he stayed in his place, until a heavy windblown toward the area. He closed his eye and covered his face by his arms. After the heavy cleared, he looked up and was faced to face to a huge blue dragon who was staring intently at him.

"Who are you?"

It spoke.


End file.
